The present invention relates to an expandable carton and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton and blank which has a self-locking expandable arrangement coupling the top and bottom panels of the carton and which may be easily closed and secured by closure flaps.
In certain industries, e.g., the fast food industry, cartons and containers for various articles must be shipped in a partially assembled, flat, collapsed configuration for efficient shipping and storage. Such carton or container must then be easily and quickly expanded or assembled, filled with the appropriate article and closed manually by unskilled personnel.
For the fast food industry, the carton needs a venting arrangement to permit steam to escape if the carton and article therein are heated. The carton must also be easily opened and usable as a plate or bowl.
It is also highly desirable that the carton and blank therefor be folded and glued in a simple and inexpensive manner prior to shipment in a flat, collapsed configuration.